Right Time, Right Place
by Pilgrimage
Summary: Oneshot. The Matlin sisters take their boyfriends out on a double date. Jake thinks he's got pearls of wisdom to impart on Cam, and Cam realizes timing is everything when it comes to the three little words.


_Oh: a double date with the Matlin sisters._

* * *

Cam doesn't realize he's gyrating his leg to a steady, annoying beat until Jake kicks at him halfway through the appetizers. The younger boy coughs out a discreet apology in return.

"Dude," Jake says sympathetically. Then he eyes the Matlin sisters as they both leave for the bathroom before continuing. "What's with the ants in your pants." He scarfs down another helping of nachos and dip.

"It's—uh—nothing it's—" Cam gropes blindly for an excuse until he relents, "Maya—"

"Say no more." Jake waves him off, presumptuous, swallowing his mouthful. He leans in as if telling a secret. "Do you need advice?"

"No." Is Cam's automatic response. "Not really…"

"Katie told me about Maya's pageant meltdown a few of weeks ago."

Cam groans, head in hand. "I just don't wanna mess up again, but now I'm hearing about this guy that's supposedly her friend."

Jake adds another heaping dallop of dip on to a small chip. "Forget about that kid. Katie's apparently got eyes on him. If he makes a move…you know."

"I don't need her help."

"You tell her that then."

Cam's brows furrow with frustration, though Jake ignores this. "We always mess up, young Padawan." He gestures the chip at him, his tone serious. "It's in our genetic makeup. But, luckily, I've got some time on you, so I can pass down some vital stuff."

"Like?" Cam looks dubious.

"Do you apologize and mean it?"

"Always."

"Have you told her that she's beautiful?"

"Yup."

"Do you support her extracurriculars?

"A charm bracelet dedicated to every concert she plays."

Jake smooths his chin, considering him. "You seem set, man. Not much else…" He almost forks at the table instead of his meal when he bursts, "Three! The three little words. Have you told her?"

Cam almost chokes on his own mouthful. "Wha—I—I've never said that before…to anyone."

"So…do you know if you do?"

"How does anyone even know that?"

"I dunno." Jake licks at a spot of dip on his thumb. He smirks at Cam's anxious, reappearing jittery leg. "Easy, man. It's just something you know."

"Well, I wouldn't tell her unless I was completely sure about it, and I wouldn't say it just to get back on her good graces." Cam eyes him. "Did you…"

"I'm not some Ice Hound pig. No offense." Cam only shrugs to this. Jake defends himself through a half chewed handful of chips and dip. "I meant it when I said it to Katie."

"Right."

"Final bit of advice." Jake starts, though Cam is already losing interest at this point, realizing he's only telling him old news, and he tries to look for the girls. "You absolutely have to watch your timing when you say it. Time and place matter if you want to make it count."

Cam scoffs lightly, but nods to amuse the older boy. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" The youngest and blonder Matlin asks him.

Cam can't help but throw furtive glances towards Jake throughout the dinner, hoping that he won't spill a single detail.

It's not until much later, weeks after the double date, when Maya's curled up and tucked into her makeshift bed on her living room coach after their first sleepover that he realizes the weight of Jake's words.

He gets a plenty of sleep the previous night at the Matlin household. In fact, it's the best sleep he's had in a very long time, thanks to Maya and her forgiveness. He wakes first, and when he does he peers up at her sleeping form from his sleeping bag below her. Her hair is tousled and her mouth is slightly parted, a few damp droplets underneath her head makes him snicker. Though it's where her hand lies that warms his centre instantly—her hand hangs, hovering where his lies on the ground, as if she had been reaching for him through the night. Despite his best and sometimes unconscious efforts that push people away, she always seems to want to draw him closer.

The heat envelopes him like her embraces, and it tugs him closer to her, where he tilts his head near hers. She's too close for him to not not kiss her. And he does, not wanting more than for her to have it. But then the light filtering through the window's shades moves to spotlight her, and her fair lashes are brighter, the curve of her lips glimmers from the faint moisture he's left behind. He wants her to wake up to know he's still here, to possibly persuade him to skip hockey practice altogether. Maybe for good.

Closing his eyes, he sighs. "You have no idea that I love you…"

His eyes flash open, realizing what he's just done, and Jake's taunting rings in his ears. His first 'I love you' goes unnoticed, unrequited.

Jake was right. Timing is everything.

Out of the corner of his admiring eyes, he spots Hoot peeking from underneath her blanket draping her. He grabs for it, along with his phone, crafting an idea to remedy for him eventually leaving early.

He buzzes with excitement, leaving her house with the promise of her waking, knowing, and giving him a second chance of the right time and right place.


End file.
